Fool for Love, Full of fire Español
by Igotmadskills
Summary: Después de que terminó la escuela secundaria,las chicas decidieron ir a la UC Sunnydale. Ángel dejó Sunnydale. Cordelia no salió corriendo a L.A. Buffy está enamorada de alguien inesperado, Willow está con Tara, Faith despertó del coma a los 8 meses.


~ Fool for love, full of Fire ~

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN y WB son los due os de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" y "Angel". Dark Horse e IDW due o de los Comics. No quiero cometer ninguna infracci n de derechos de autor tiene por objeto, no quiero hacer dinero con esto, solo contar otro tipo de historia. Parejas: Buffy/Cordelia, Faith/X, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya. Spoiler: Contiene escenas de los cap tulos de la cuarta temporada. Ad n est en Sunnydale y las Scoobies necesita que alguien los ayude, la Cazadora. Resumen: Despu s de que termin la escuela secundaria, las chicas decidieron ir a la UC Sunnydale. ngel dej Sunnydale. Cordelia no sali corriendo a Los ngeles. Buffy est enamorada de alguien inesperado, Willow se reuni Tara de la misma manera, pero antes mucho m s. Faith se despert del coma. Comentarios: Por favor! Lo necesito para escribir, esta historia ser terminada. As que si quieres leerlo, s lo tienen que comentar.

Nota del autor: Si queres que me ayude a traducir, se lo agradezco. Soy de Argentina y escribo esta historia en espa ol, trato de traducir correctamente como pueda. Si ve que algo est mal, por favor d game. Acepto encantada de escuchar, escribir esto para que lo lean, me hace feliz. (Tambi n hago fics Faith/Buffy. Si quer s que lo suba, simplemente dec melo.)  
Por favor, no distribuir ninguna parte sin mi permiso. Si quieres mi direcci n de correo electr nico es: GRACIAS!

Cap tulo Uno: Heart of Glass.

~ Heart of Glass - Blondie. ~

~Lost inside, adorable illusion and I cannot hide~

Hab a sido una noche complicada, todo habia empezado muy tranquilo cuando la patrulla se complic . Tres vampiros atacaron a la misma vez a la rubia cazadora. Fue f cil derrotarlos, para ella era como un dulce para un ni o peque o. Aunque era una noche algo complicada para la patrulla ya que la noche estaba cerrada y muy oscura, no hab a luna y todo estaba completamente oscuro,en silencio, hacia fr o y la nieve era espesa y cubr a todo el lugar, tal vez ma ana podr a haber una tormenta. El clima aqu es diferente a California. Camin lentamente por el cementerio y pate una peque a lata que hab a all , hab an pasado unos meses...Pas un a o. S , un a o de que se hab a ido de Sunnydale.

BUFFY POV.

Hab a dejado todo all en Sunnydale. Hab a sido para mejor, eso creo. No pod a quedarme all despu s de haber sido humillada por alguien a quien de verdad yo quer a. Hab an sucedido muchas cosas en un a o, luego de que ngel se fue a LA, comenz a sentir cosas por Cordelia. Si, es muy extra o pero me enamor de la egocentrica e irritante Prom Queen, estuve mucho tiempo tras ella hasta que al fin me anim a sobrepasar mi orgullo y aceptarlo, luego todo se fue al infierno.

Oz hab a enga ado a Willow con una chica lobo y luego se fue al Tibet para tratar de 'contener a la bestia en l', dejado a Willow sola y deprimida. Yo hubiera querido convertirlo en tapado de lobo, pero Willow no me dej . Luego de un largo tiempo ella conoci a Tara, una wicca rubia que era muy buena y t mida, era una chica genial y yo estaba feliz por ambas. Eran la pareja perfecta, de esas que dices 'Aw son muy tiernas, deber a asesinarlas'.

Xander hab a conseguido salir con Anya, la ex demonio, y tambien al parecer estaban muy bien. Faith hab a despertado del coma, yo iba a verla casi todos los fines de semana hasta que un dia comenz a sentir el hormigueo Slayer y ella despert . Ella comenz a llorar y se disculp por todas las idioteces que habia hecho y yo hice lo mismo, porque al fin y al cabo, ambas habiamos cometido muchos errores. Ambas lloramos y luego comenzamos a re r cuando le cont todas las nuevas noticias que ella se habia perdido en ocho largos meses, aun no encuentro las palabras correctas para disculparme por haberle quitado esos ocho meses pero ella dijo 'superalo rubia' y lo hicimos. Los chicos decidieron darle una oportunidad y Giles estuvo de acuerdo, l estaba feliz de que Sunnydale fuera vigilada por dos Slayers. Todos nos acostumbramos y aceptamos a Faith como una miembro mas de los Scoobies, aunque Cordelia siempre tenia sus comentarios como: 'Por mi bien, mientras no se despierte la psico-loca slayer y nos asesine a todos.', pero despu s de eso era todo muy bueno, hasta ella me dejaba llamarla Faithy. Es incre ble, no crees?. Mi hermana menor hab a llegado y estuvo un largo tiempo con nosotros, Dawn era una mocosa y un dolor en el trasero, pero ella amaba estar los chicos y era una buena chica, aunque muy caprichosa y molesta, pero gracias a eso se llevaba muy bien con Cordy y Faith. Mi mam segu a viviendo all en Sunnydale, con Dawn y Faith, si. Le ped a Faith que viviera all en el tiempo que yo no estaba ah , quer a alguien de confianza que cuidara a mi familia y Faith habia ganado mi confianza en todo el tiempo que habiamos sido amigas luego del coma. Giles hab a comprado una tienda y habia puesto una tienda de magia en ella, llamada La caja Magica. Ten a exito, al menos para ser una buena fachada para reunirnos con los scoobies y averiguar sobre demonios y todas esa cosas raras que antes haciamos en la biblioteca de la escuela.

"Buffy! Hey Buffs!"

Una voz de mujer me sac de mis pensamientos y me trajo a la realidad de nuevo, era Alex. Alexandra 'Alex' D az. Alex era una chica morena y alta que conoc en el autob s que tom en Los ngeles a Boston. Ella era una chica de padres nacidos en el Sur de Boston, ella naci all tambi tenia descendencia latinoamericana. Seg n me cont , estaba en LA para acompa ar a una amiga que dejaba Boston para vivir en Los Angeles, y tuvo que tomar el autobus para volver a Boston, ah fue donde nos conocimos. Como lo expliqu , ella era morena, de ojos color caf y cabello casta o y era alta y delgada. Ella luc a como una modelo, Alex ten a los ojos m s sinceros que yo he conocido y una sonrisa muy dulce y tierna, y sus peque os p mulos, que con el fr o de Boston hacia que sus cachetes se pusieran rojos.

Nos hicimos buenas amigas, ya que ella era muy agradable y graciosa. Nos toc viajar en los mismos asientos. Ambas compartimos un caf y una charla sobre nuestra vida mientras viajabamos, al llegar ambas sabiamos que nos dirig amos a la misma ciudad y decidimos ir juntas. Ella se ofreci a guiarme, ya que yo no conoc a nada y ella viv a all . Llam a Sylvia y el me dijo que hab a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad a mi nombre, ambas nos dirigimos all y era cierto. Cuando llegamos, Mark, el hombre encargado del edificio nos llev y... Yo no lo pod a creer, ya sabes el lugar era genial. Ten a una sala de estar con un televisor nuevo, sofa, y una mesa para almorzar. Una cocina peque a pero muy bien equipada con todo lo que necesitaban, aunque no s cocinar. Duh. Dos dormitorios y un ba o, y OH, una genial vista y balc n hacia la ciudad, se pod a ver el Parque Fenway desde all . Cuando Alex estaba por irse le propuse vivir como compa eras de piso, ella se neg y dijo que ir a a un hotel, ya que a n no habia conseguido un alquiler. Dijo que no la conoc a hasta que le insist muchas veces, ella acept solo con una condici n, ella quer a pagar el alquiler. Le dije que el departamento estaba pagado, entonces se ofreci a comprar las cosas de la comida, pagar las cuentas y cocinar. Le dije que era perfecto, dado que yo apenas puedo hacer palomitas de ma z. Hey, apretar el bot n de 'Palomitas de ma z' en el microondas cuenta como saber cocinar...supongo.

Asi pasaron los meses, ella trabajaba como tatuadora, hab a olvidado decirlo. Ella so aba con ser una doctora, estudiar medicina y ayudar a la gente pero ella tenia otro gran talento... Era una tatuadora en Boston y vivi mucho tiempo de eso, puedo decir que ella tiene unos dise os que son JODIDAMENTE GENIALES. Ella present algunos dise os y luego de haber dado una prueba, la aceptaron en una tienda de tatuajes muy importante en la zona centrica de la ciudad. Yo hacia mis patrullas y trabajaba como mesera en el mismo lugar, ya que el due o de la tenda ten a un bar. Alex habl con Sven, el due o del lugar y l me acept sin dudarlo. No me fue tan mal, ya hab a sido mesera cuando me escap de Sunnydale a Los Angeles. No me faltaba dinero pero yo quer a hacer algo. Luego de un tiempo todo fue tomando su curso y parec a ser una buena vida, aunque extra aba mucho a mis amigos, mi familia y a...a Giles. S , a Giles. Un d a luego de una patrulla, encontr a Alex a punto de ser la cena de un vampiro rubio. (Me hizo acordar mucho a Spike, oh hasta extra o al cabeza de microchip de Spike). Combatimos y el murmur algo en ruso, alem n o algo as que no entend , lo destru y el explot en cenizas. Alex qued impresionada y tuve que explicarle todo acerca los vampiros, los demonios y que todas esas cosas exist an y que combatirlos era mi trabajo. Ella solo sonri y dijo 'Eres como la Mujer Maravilla'. Desde esa vez ella me acompa a en algunas patrullas, como mi compa era. Hasta la nombre 'Batichica.' Ya que ella me dec a Wonder Slayer, yo deb a vengarme de ella de alguna manera. Con respecto a la ciudad, me manejo mucho mejor y ya me conosco la ciudad entera, Alex me ayuda mucho en eso. S que cerca de la zona de 'clase alta', cruzando el r o hab a un nido de vampiros bastante molestos, ese d a termin de acabar con ellos, woohoo.

La chica de ojos caf ven a corriendo detr s m o con una peque a estaca en su mano y llevaba un gorro, bufanda y unos guantes color negro.

" Qu sucede Alex?" Le pregunt sonriendo, parec a un peque o (no tan peque o) oso negro.

"Logr capturar al vampiro ingl s, el del tatuaje, esta tomando el t en el infierno en este momento." Sonri orgullosa y gir la estaca entre sus manos. "El susurr algo como 'Usted y la Cazadora van a...' Y luego poof, se convirti en arena para gatos."

"Asi es como se hace. Eso incluye la vestimenta ninja?" Pregunt con el ce o fruncido.

"Es la manera en que lo hacemos en Chicago, beb ." Me gui un ojo y ambas re mos, a veces deciamos cosas incoherentes. Caminabamos lentamente por el cementerio, la noche estaba fr a, oh si. "O en realidad deber a ser la manera de Sunnydale/Boston, pero no suena tan bien." Hizo una mueca y guard la estaca.

"Al Capone era un vampiro, Lo sabias?"

"NO! De verdad?" Pregunt asombrada.

"No." Solt una carcajada ante su rostro de 'Vete al infierno' y ella me vio un peque o golpe en el hombro. "Vamos Alex, fue divertido. Lo fue, al menos para mi."

"Si claro Summers, tu te diviertes con mi ignorancia supernatural. Ademas, c mo estas tan segura? Tal vez era un vampiro o no lo s , un demonio."

"Ahi tienes un buen puto. Tal vez si vuelvo a ver a Giles, voy a preguntarle. Mi amiga Anya cree que Martha Stewart es una bruja."

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza y caminamos en silencio hacia la salida del Cementerio, all estaba estacionado el auto de Alex, era un Camaro. Ella pose a un Camaro 1969 que hered de su padre. Realmente me daba igual, no entiendo mucho de autos pero creo que Faith estar a babeando si viera este auto, debo admitir que es muy bello, reluciente y huele bastante bien, quiero decir, por dentro huele bien.

"Brrr, hace mucho fr o." Me sopl las manos y tuve algunos escalofr os que recorrieron mi cuerpo, mientras entrabamos en el auto y ella encend a el coche.

"Estamos en Boston, cari o. Nada caluroso aqu , al menos no en invierno."

Cuando nosotras llegamos a casa, luego de tardar unos veinte minutos, nos desponjamos de las chaquetas, los abrigos, las bufandas, y entramos a la casa. El lugar estaba calentito. Yo ten a hambre y pod a apostar a que Alex tambi n asi que ella fue a preparar un poco de caf y trajo con ella algunos muffins de chocolate que habia cocinado hoy a la tarde. Ella sab a cocinar bastante bien, yummy. Decid darme una ducha porque no es muy agradable mezclar el sudor, la sangre de demonio y el polvo de vampiro, hace una mezcla bastante asquerosa. Al salir, luego de una ducha de diez minutos, estaba todo listo para nuestra 'cena-desayuno' un poco tarde, eran como las cuatro de la ma ana. Por suerte ma ana ninguna de las dos trabajabamos, teniamos nuestro d a libre.

"Gracias Alex." Susurr mientras me sentaba frente a ella y tomaba mi caf , era perfecto. Se escuchaba un poco de m sica de fondo, pod a escuchar el suave sonido de m sica lenta y suave, tranquilizante.

"De nada Buffs, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti." Ella sonri dulcemente y bebi un poco de la taza.

" C mo estuvo la tienda hoy?" Pregunt curiosa, tratando de hablar de algun tema que no fueran 'vampiros, demonios, chicas'.

"Bastante bien, el dinero sobra y cada vez tengo mas clientes." Ella sonri entusiasmada. "Ellos llegan y dicen 'Estoy buscando a Alex'. Entonces yo me siento como un... No lo s , alguien importante. Es estupido en algo tan m nimo. No es que sea un superheroe o algo asi." Ella mir el caf apenada y yo sonre .

"Eres un superh rore, Recuerdas?"

"Yo no tengo poderes, no soy bruja o algo as ." Ella me mir apenada, como si fuera algo menor que yo. Como si no mereciera estar aqu .

"Es mejor a n, tu me ayudas a combatir el mal cada vez que salimos all afuera y no tienes poderes, debes ser muy valiente para hacerlo. Arriesgas tu vida y no s si soy una buena amiga para obligarte a hacer eso."

"Tu no me obligas, yo quiero hacerlo. Me hace sentir til, adem s, soy la amiga de una superheroe. Eso es genial, No crees? Es como ser amiga de... No lo s , los X-mens."

"Eres una superhero na. Eres Batichica, una chica valiente escondida en una chica t mida y amable."

"Ese es Clark Kent."

"Es verdad... Pero eres mejor que Robin." Admit y ambas chocamos nuestras tazas, como si brindaramos con champagne.

"Amen." Ella me gui un ojo y ambas re mos. "Como sea, la tienda es genial y el dinero es igual de genial. El dinero paga mi comida, el dinero paga mi ropa y mis artefactos de trabajo. El dinero no lo es todo, pero nos ayuda bastante."

" Tu crees? Si crees eso deber as conocer a mi amiga Anya." Ambas re mos divertidas, ella sabe a lo que me refiero. Le he contado sobre todos y cada uno de los chicos de Sunnydale, ella sabe sobre todos ellos.

" Crees que volver s algun d a? Ya sabes, volver con los Scoobies."

"No lo s . Ha pasado un a o y dos meses. Ellos deben tener una vida diferente..." Murmur y pens en silenco por un minuto. "Si, creo que si. Debo ver a mis amigos y mi familia."

"Deber as hacerlo." Ella tom un muffin y lo mordi . "No puedes estar toda la vida aqu Buffs, debes enfrentar algunas cosas y ver a tu madre y tu hermana. No te pierdas de esas cosas." Dijo seriamente, yo sabia porque lo dec a. Ella se hab a ido de la casa de su madre hace un a o o dos, ella no me cont todo y yo respete eso. Tal vez Alex tiene raz n, tal vez deber a aprovechar el tiempo que queda.

"Tienes raz n, lo pensar ..."

Ella asinti y bebi caf , su semblante se torn un poco serio.

" Sabes algo de Lois Lane?"

Se refer a a Cordelia.

"No. Le dije a Faith que no me dijera nada sobre ella."

"Oh Faith, la hermosa morena cazadora oscura que ha cazado mi coraz n." Ella hizo un gesto con sus manos formando un coraz n y tenia una sonrisa tonta en su cara. "Faith Lehane, la cazadora oscura que lucha por el bien, con sus hermosos ojos marrones y sus rizos morenos, y sus bubis gigantes y totalmente apretada en trajes de cuero negro como Gatubela."

Un mes despu s de conocernos, Alex me cont que le gustaban las mujeres. Era lesbiana desde los 15 a os y desde esa vez no lo habia ocultado, ella parec a muy nerviosa porque nos habiamos convertido en buenas amigas, crey que yo iba a negarle mi amistad o algo as . Deber as haber visto su cara cuando le cont que tambien me gustaban las chicas, y que encima hab a escapado de Sunnydale por una chica en especial. Luego le mostr fotos de cada una de las personas que yo conoc a, hasta que vi una foto en la que Faith y yo estabamos en la mesa de la Caja Magica, escuchando algo sobre un demonio. Willow habia tomado esa foto sin que nos dieramos cuenta. Cuando Alex vio esa foto qued totalmente embobada por Faith, aunque le dije que ella no era lesbiana ni tampoco era una chica de relaciones, ella qued alucinada por mi hermana Slayer. Luego de ver un episodio de algo en la televisi n nos llamaba ''Gemelas fant sticas'' o algo as . Cuando se referia a nosotras por separado ella decia "Wonder Buffy/Slayer" y una vez me llam "Daphne", por la chica glamorosa de Scooby Doo. Ella se llevar a muy bien con Xander, ellos ser an buenos amigos, definitivamente.

"Ella es imposible. Si yo pudiera elegir alguien de quien Faith se enamorara, ser as tu. Definitivamente. Eres la persona m s dulce y linda que he conocido Alex. T y Tara." Le sonre dulcemente.

"Lo s ." Hizo una mueca y su labio inferior sal a hacia afuera, parec a un ni o peque o. "Y no solo porque ella sea una hetero bomba sexual y yo sea una chica dulce amorosa, sexy y voluminosa, sino porque nuestra relaci n no funcionar a distancia y porque soy demasiado caliente para ella."

Ambas reimos y terminamos nuestro caf .

"Debes descansar Buff, yo juntar las cosas." Sonri mientras ella apoyaba suavemente una mano en mi hombro.

"No deber as, yo te ayudar ." Trat de decir pero ella me interrumpi rapidamente y se par del sof , juntando las tazas y el plato vac o donde hace un rato habia demasiados muffins y ahora parec a un cementerio de elefantes, completamente vac o.

"No no no, vete a dormir Summers. No has dormido bien y acabaste con muchos vampiros esta noche. No me hagas darte una super batipatada en el trasero. A la cama ahora."

"Gracias." Sonre abiertamente y me acerqu a ella. "Te quiero mucho, eres la amiga m s dulce que me podr a haber tocado."

Deposit un beso en su mejilla y ella revole los ojos. Pero luego solt una sonrisita divertida y me mir con su mirada tierna que derretir a a cualquiera, incluso a Faith.

"Yo te quiero a ti, wonderslayer. Y no soy la m s dulce ni la nica, pero soy tu amiga y me hace feliz." Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y camin hacia la cocina. "Descansa y no hagas cosas extra as tu sola, tener auto-sexo es perjudicial para la salud." Ella lo susurr pero sabe que tengo mi audiencia slayer, ser a extra o de explicar si el vecino la escuchara gritar eso. Muy extra o!

Solt una carcajada mientras entraba a mi habitaci n, saqu mi pijama de sushi y me acost en mi cama... Extra o mi casa, mi mam , mi hermana (nunca cre que admitir a eso), extra o a la pandilla Scoobie, a Giles, extra o Sunnydale. Hasta extra o sus vampiros y demonios! Y amenazar a Willie para sacarle informaci n. Aunque aqu en Boston hay un demonio llamado Iram, que era muy divertido molestar, solo con decir 'Cazadora' le temblaba los pies. Pero...  
Podr a volver a Sunnydale? Podr a volver a su ciudad? Podr a hacerlo pero deber a enfrentar muchas cosas, entre ellas, Cordelia. Sobre todo Cordelia.

SUNNYDALE

Una chica morena se encontraba mirando una revista recostada en su gran cama, mientras beb a un poco de caf . La luz era tenue y la habitaci n era algo grande, bastante grande. El departamento que ella habia comprado hace unos meses se encontraba en la mejor zona de Sunnydale, no solo lo compro por eso, si no porque era bastante grande y espacioso, tenia sus lujos y al menos ella pod a darse sus gustos. Ten a casi 20 a os, y estaba empezando sus estudios de Derecho en la UC Sunnydale y ella seguia siendo la estrella, como lo era en la Secundaria. Ella era Cordelia Chase.

Cordelia Chase POV.

"No, no, no, no me interesa ninguno de los dise os que esta revista tiene. Dios, acaso no sabe que una camiseta a rayas JAM S se combina con una escosesa. Demonios, Esa falda dej de usarse en la prehistoria!"

Lanz la revista fuera de mi vista y tom otra para seguir viendo la ropa, esta al menos ten a mas coherencia visual. Qu ? Yo puedo opinar bastante sobre eso, soy Cordelia Chase. Prom Queen, Reina de la Escuela Secundaria de Sunnydale, Reina de la clase, Queen Bitch, Queen C, Cordy, Cordelia, CC, Bitch. Esa soy yo. Bueno, debo decir que desde que comenz el primer a o de la secundaria mi vida ha cambiado bastante, entraron a mi vida muchas personas asi como luego las que ya habia en ella se fueron. Una chica nueva lleg a la secundaria llamada Buffy Summers, nos hicimos 'enemigas', me enter de la existencia de demonios y vampiros, sal con el perdedor de Xander Harris. El perdedor de Xander Harris me dej por la ratonil Willow Rosenberg, luego ellos se convirtieron en mis 'amigos'.  
Termin lo la secundaria y lleg la graduaci n, acabamos con el Alcalde, Faith cay en coma, Angel se fue. Yo me qued aqui para morir en Sunnydale, y luego segui mi carrera en Derecho (Luego me cansarme de mis intentos frustrados como actriz). Volv a sentirme comoda aqu , como si nunca hubiera querido irme. Decid quedame un tiempo aqu , y aqui estoy. Ayudando a los Scoobies y siendo parte de ellos, compr mi departamento y luego entr en la UC Sunnydale. Ser una abogada, y tal vez haga algunos cursos de dise o gr fico y podr a hasta ser una blogger de moda en Vogue.

Esa es mi vida, luchar contra el mal, estudiar en la Universidad, buscar y utilizar chicos, dejarlos... Mi vida es genial. Tengo amigos, quiero decir, Tara, Willow, Anya... Y he logrado hacerme la mejor amiga de Faith... SI, t debes pensar: Oh dios mio, es amiga de la perra con aires de bomba sexual pero...Ella me ha ayudado mucho, y escuchado, a n mas cuando Buffy se fue de la ciudad.  
Luego de eso las cosas se complicaron, era bastante dificil hacer todo sin la rubia cazadora pero...no era indispensable, creo. Todos la extra an mucho, demasiado y debo admitir que yo tambi n lo hago. Vamos, ya no me alcanza con molestar a Xander. Luego de que Buffy me confez su gran secreto, todo se complic demasiado. Buffy Anne Summers, la gran cazadora original que ha acabado con mas monstruos que cereales en...un tazon de cereales, ella, B. Summers me confes estar enamorada de m . DE MI. La cazadora de vampiros estaba enamorada de Cordelia Chase, esto es... Incre ble. Cuando me enter solo pude pensar:  
'WOW. Me halaga mucho, tu sabes pero no soy una gran lesbo. Cuando me lo cont no lo pod a creer, fue... Dios mio.'

Si supieras como me siento ahora, estar as muy sorprendido.

~Flashback.~

Me encontraba en mi departamento que hab a alquilado hace unas dos semanas, era lujoso y grande. Perfecto para m . El timbre son y dej el peine en la mesa, estaba en medio de mi sesi n de peinar mi cabello. El necesita mucho cuidado y cari o, el cabello lo es todo, TODO. Me acerqu a la puerta y observ para ver quien era, era Buffy.

"Cordy debo hablar contigo." Dijo Buffy cuando logro entrar en el departamento.

Parec a un gran tigre enjaulado, caminaba de aqui y all . Parec a mi madre cuando estaba todo un d a sin beber una gota de su whisky.

"Claro Buffy, qu sucede? Algo extra o? Un monstruo insecto se comi a Xander? Willow fue capturada por una secta de brujas lesbianas? Oh no espera, eso no ser a malo para ella. Faith est embarazada? Son gemelos? Bueno no suena muy alejado de la realidad, Umhh. Encontraste a Giles teniendo relaciones sexuales con tu mam de nuevo?"

"Oh Cordelia, no necesitaba recordar eso." Murmur ella con una mueca de horror en su rostro. "Es otra cosa, es sobre m . Y es complicado."

"Ok rubia, qu sucede?" Pregunt mientras ambas nos sentabamos en mis sof .

Me preocupa su actitud, Buffy y yo hemos llegado a llevarnos muy bien y ser amigas, no las mejores, pero somos amigas.

"Tengo un grave problema..."

Chismes, chismes, ella trae chismes. Woohoo!

" Cu l es? Demonio nuevo? Vampiro? Hombre lobo? ngel? Es ngel de nuevo, no?. Demonios, cre que habias aprendido, rubia." La peque a rubia negaba con la cabeza ante todas mis preguntas, revolee mis ojos y exhasperada dije:

"Ok dilo ya, se me agota el ingenio y es muy valioso en estos dias, envejezco cada minuto que pasa."

"Creo que... estoy enamorada. NO! No lo creo, lo admito. Estoy enamorada."

" Qu ?"

Oh, esto es sorprendente. Buffy enamorada, diablos, espero no sea un asesino o psicopata.

"Eso... Estoy enamorada de alguien."

Para ser una 'buena noticia' ella tiene una cara de... como si hubiera muerto su cachorro, ahora... Qui n es el afortunado?

"Woah, eso es bueno, supongo. Entonces, Porqu la cara de reina del drama? Te recuerdo que ese es mi trabajo. Oh espera, hay un ''pero'' verdad?"

"Es que...es alguien imposible."

" Bingo! Lo sab a! No puedes enamorarte de alguien normal? Al menos es humano?...No es humano." Levant sus manos en signo de exasperaci n, y revole sus ojos, dios m o.

"Si, es humano."

" Entonces qu ? Es ciego,es sordo, es gordo? Oh, dime que no es un viejo de 50 a os por favor."

"No es.. No es un chico."

"Entonces es un viejo. Ay Buffy es asqueroso, Al menos tiene dinero?" Oh dios, esta chica va a causarme un paro card aco.

"Diablos Cordelia, No, no es un viejo. No es un hombre...Es una chica."

Qu ? QU ? Buffy, Lesbiana? Buffy enamorada de una chica? Oh dios, esto es una broma. Donde est Ashton Kutcher, si, debe ser l haciendome una broma. Que salga de donde sea que est escondido, y podr a robarmelo. El es un bomb n. Espera, Buffy lesbiana? Quien ser la chica, esto se pone muy divertido...

" Qu ? Buffy...Tu?"

"Lo s , es complicado. S que no lo paresco pero... No lo s ." Ella se mordi el labio, su preocupaci n se ve bastante reflejada en su rostro. "No s como pas pero...pas . Y... es incre ble."

"Bueno, Willow y Tara son lesbianas y parece que les va muy bien, son muy lindas y parecen amarse mucho, no crees?" Ella me mir sorprendida. "Vamos, Soy snob pero no soy homof bica, Buffy. Y c mo es ella? Quien es? Es linda, es caliente?" Pregunt emocionada, quiero saber todo, todo.

Porque me interesa tanto?

"Bueno fisicamente ella es hermosa, tiene nuestra edad, ella es muy linda, es completamente hot... Es alta y su cabello es largo y siempre est acariciandolo o peinandolo, viste ropa muy linda y cara. Estudia para ser alguien importante, y ella es alguien importante, todos la conocen y saben quien es."

"Oh... A la vista parece ser agradable, me agrada, entonces debo conocerla cuanto antes."

Sonre abiertamente. Suena bien, es bueno que Buffy comienze a fijarse en gente un poco m s... agraciable, tu sabes.

"Y por dentro ella es...complicada. Depende mucho de como la veas, puede ser irritable, mal hablada, ironica y egocentrica, puede ser un dolor en el trasero pero... ella puede ser muy dulce, sabes? Ella es una chica agradable, y creo que debajo de esa capa de ogro-psico-snob que ella lleva, es muy buena, linda y amorosa."

Ella tiene esa... cara de boba, como si estuviera totalmente enamorada de la imagen de esa chica. Como la que lleva Willow cuando piensa en Tara o la de Xander cuando piensa en Anya, o en dos chicas teniendo sexo. Si, definitivamente est enamorada. Aw.

"Haz dicho morena... Entonces no es Willow...Tampoco Tara... Xander es hombre, hasta donde yo s es hombre."

...Pensar unos momentos...

"Oh dios mio, es Faith. Ella te gusta? Te enamoraste de Faith?"

" Qu ? NO, no es Faith... Porque crees que ser a ella?" Pregunt asombrada, parec a algo 'indignada',

"Tres palabras...Morena, sexy, imposible. Faith."

"No es Faith."

"Entonces ya, sueltalo Buffy. Quien es?"

"Bueno..."

"Dejalo salir, ricitos de oro. Me estoy haciendo vieja aqui, Buffy."

Esta chica me exaspera...

"Acaso no te das cuenta?" Ela me miraba asombrada, como si esperara que yo saltara de mi lugar y dijera algo. "Realmente eres morena? Jurar a que eres rubia."

"Umh, no." Pens unos segundos en silencio. "Oh, acabas de insultar a las rubias y tu eres rubia Buffy, muy inteligente de tu parte... Y... Realmente no conosco nadie tan agradable como lo describes, excepto yo claro..."

"Eres t , Cordy."

"Claro, excepto yo. Ahora dime quien es la chica..."

"No, quiero decir, DUH! ERES TU, CORDELIA."

" Yo?"

"Si, eres t . Me enamor de ti."

Yo? Yo. Buffy enamorada de m ? Croe que voy a tener un ataque, dios m o tengo que decir algo. Pero no puedo, quiero decir, hello Buffy Summers enamorada de mi?

"Oh..." Susurr , no puedo decir nada m s. Ella se ve asustada, y yo bueno... Estoy algo shockeada, bastante, demasiado.

*** Fin de Flashback ***

De nuevo con Cordelia...

Desde ese d a habia cambiado todo en la banda, entre Buffy y yo, cambio nuestra amistad y nuestra relaci n. Luego de nuestro "peque o incidente" y su "enamoramiento" han pasado varias cosas... Bastantes.  
Ella decidi irse un tiempo ya que las cosas estaban complicadas entre nosotras y decidi correr lejos. Yo no quer a eso, sabes? Yo no quer a que ella sufriera, yo no queria que ella se enamorara, yo no queria que todo se fuera al demonio. Pero las cosas comenzaron a desmoronarse...

Childhood Trauma. 


End file.
